


Refreshment

by Biscuitcrumbsinbed



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, I'm desperately trying to get hold of the books so probably out of character depictions, No Beta, Very slight angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuitcrumbsinbed/pseuds/Biscuitcrumbsinbed
Summary: Refreshment: the act of refreshing: the state of being refreshed.In hot ballrooms, on tedious picnics, and in comfortable drawing rooms, two friends are rejuvenated by their interactions and one of them (Colin) notices something they had not before
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 11
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (All works belong to the proper creators, I of course own nothing) 
> 
> Never done anything like this before, but merely wanted to dip my toe in. I hope it's okay. I don't think this requires any warnings but do let me know if otherwise.  
> Best wishes

Colin Bridgerton well understood his place in society. The brother of a Viscount, graced with above-average looks, and blessed with a loving if exuberant family, Colin was well aware he was quite the catch.   
His mother, also in possession of all these facts, loved to parade him around any ballroom she could drag him in to. There was not a single eligible girl in London that had not met the third Bridgerton brother, or at least that’s how it felt. After more than two hours of dull conversation with simpering debutantes, Colin was positively famished. Thus, he weaseled his way out of his mother’s grip- having pretended to hear the call of his sister the duchess- and headed toward the refreshment table.   
It was a simple fare this particular night, nothing outlandish or surprising, while bland it would do the job of satiating Colin’s hunger and hopefully prevent any scheming Mama’s from cornering him. His particular exhaustion at tonight’s round of genteel interactions was due to his recent return to these society events, tonight was his first in a year. While the third Bridgerton had yearned for home on his tour of the Mediterranean, it was precisely these types of social engagements that reminded him travel provided much more freedom from the prying eyes of London society.   
As he worked his way down the table- feeling increasingly revitalized with each morsel- he caught, in his periphery, an extremely welcome sight. Daffodil yellow may not have been the most pleasing of colours, especially on her delicate complexion, but Colin could not have been gladder to her.   
Penelope Featherington, despite the downright gaudy fashions her mother forced her into, positively disappeared in a busy ballroom. Her typically shy demeanor, which hid her razor-sharp wit, allowed her to fade into the background. Colin, by this point, longing for a witty rapport made his way towards the Featherington.   
Of course, Penelope had seen Colin the moment he entered the ballroom and had intermittently stared longingly in his direction for far longer than polite society would deem acceptable- if anyone had noticed. But as always no one had.   
Colin, already beaming, near bellowed “Hello, Pen” the second he was in reasonable distance to begin a conversation.   
“Oh, Colin! I had not heard you were back, you look very well, travel certainly agrees with you.” Penelope blurted, visibly nervous.   
“Yes, I must say Greece is far more agreeable than being dragged from debutante to debutante by my dear mama.” Colin said regretfully, he went on “however, there are certain positives to the ton.” He gave his classic cheeky smirk causing a blush to grace the lady’s cheeks. While he did not know why he desired to see Penelope’s face flush, he knew for certain he wanted to see it again.   
“I assume you are referring to the view of Cressida Cowper’s latest hair trinkets” her sentence petered off as her laugh took over. Colin, having successfully avoided Miss Cowper all evening, had to crane his head to see whatever monstrosity was perched atop the lady’s head. He struggled to keep his laughter at bay as he absorbed the sight of the befeathered multicolored tiara that swayed precariously as Cressida galloped with her, rather dower looking, dance partner.   
Recovered Colin remarked: “or perhaps the somewhat frightful sight of Eloise being forced to Quadrille with Benedict.” They both peered over the third Bridgerton’s shoulder to see the second son and second daughter ambling through the steps capably if unhappily.   
They glanced knowingly at one another between creased eyes and rumpled cheeks, until an idea struck. The final chords of the orchestra were beginning to wane. Colin offered his hand and uttered the fatal words: “dance with me, Pen?” being a lady, having not danced once that night and her hopeless infatuation with the man offering his hand all drove Penelope to accept.   
The last time he had asked her to dance, she had refused. A heartbroken girl, a good dance partner does not make. However, a year on Penelope wished to enjoy Colin’s incredible company and fine dance skills while she could.   
He whisked her to the floor, feeling rather pleased with himself. His mother could now not badger him to dance with a lady of her choosing, as they had agreed upon two dances maximum and this would be his second. His first dance of the night had been with his sister, but as his mother did not specify it had to be with a possible marriage prospect, Colin would most definitely count it. His jubilation at his dance requirement being met was only increased by the joyous look in Penelope’s wide and wonderful eyes as she stood across from him.   
Grasping both her hands and leading them in the repetitive back and forth motion that began this particular number, Colin became aware of a peculiar feeling stemming from his rib cage. It was not at all unpleasant merely warm and somewhat fluttery and it greatly increased when Penelope smiled. He decided to ignore it for now and perhaps ask Benedict or perhaps even Anthony should it persist.   
The back and forth transitioned to a group round-a-bout, which he typically preferred to avoid but he was suddenly exhilarated by the fast-paced motion and warmth of her gloved hand in his. The jaunty tune continued and stemmed into a chase like sequence, which while easy to perform did force him to release Penelope’s hand. The dance continued in its structured way until the final strings echo drained from the room. Both partners felt much regret about its end. Penelope knew Colin would see her back to her corner, then bid her adieu in search of his ubiquitous family. But, for tonight, this was enough.   
Penelope well knew that in the morning there would be no flowers from her dance partner. No callers at her door begging for her hand. However, it was moments like these, in ballrooms like this that kept her flame of hope alive. For all she tried she could not, and would not, give up her love for Colin Bridgerton.   
As he bowed to leave her where he found her, the Bridgerton promised himself he would seek her out more often. Not just to please his mother, who had always liked this specific Featherington, but because he had more fun in those scant minutes with Pen than he had all evening.   
Perhaps he and Eloise should call upon the Featherington’s at some point this week…


	2. Venture into nature

Penelope despises the outdoors. Of course, this assertion was not strictly true; during long winters when she was holed up indoors with often no one to converse with but her mother and sisters, she would long for her leisurely walks with Eloise pretending to browse for some inane trinket they suddenly claimed to have need of. However, these ridiculous picnics that was set up as a ‘jaunt into nature’ but was, in fact, a glorified meat market for ladies to be politely sold and traded, were beginning to wear thin. 

This impatience with the ton was exasperated by the extreme heat that had overcome London like a burning fever. Despite the parasols and the ridiculous portable gazebos and endless fanning of one's bosom, the heat was oppressive. All this to say: the third Featherington girl was at the end of her rope with the ton this particular afternoon.  
Portia Featherington, ever the lioness on the prowl for an unwitting gentleman she could get in her grasp and wrestle into marrying one of her three marriageable daughters, was on a crusade to force Penelope to stop reading and start prowling. This, partnered with Violet Bridgerton’s own desire for Eloise to at least make an effort in society, left the two friends wandering aimlessly across bridges and past hedgerows for hours on end. 

Eloise was incensed about something. Penelope could no longer remember what Eloise was so enraged about because she had lost the direction of this specific qualm after the eight-minute mark. It was almost definitely to do with the pianoforte or needlework, based on how often Eloise pondered why her mother needed all her daughters to excel at both. 

Penelope’s concentration was not on this Bridgerton, no, but it was certainly on another. As they had rounded the corner of the park into the straight flat where most of the various family’s encampments were Penelope caught sight of a truly glorious sight. There was something magical about the way he moved. Whether it be marching through the Bridgerton household, partaking in a waltz, or, as now, darting about entertaining the younger Bridgerton children. Colin’s laughter as Gregory lunged towards him in this yet unidentified game rang out like a siren call. After his looks and his position, it was always Colin’s bright disposition he was noted for. This specific man had the milk of human kindness by the quart in every vein. Upon seeing her family were no longer intensely discussing the effect the heat may have on the social calendar, Eloise pulled her dearest friend towards her large collection of relatives and all but shoved her into a seat. 

Colin began to beg off his game with Gregory and Hyacinth the second he saw his sister and her Penelope coming towards their group. For some reason, despite his exhilaration at assisting and refereeing the children’s game of battledore and shuttlecock reveling the chance to teach them how to serve, Colin desperately wanted to be in the presence of the young Featherington. Perhaps the heat was impairing him. 

Sitting down between the two young ladies, Colin felt a blissful breeze cross his path. In such sweltering temperatures, this slight gust was like an oasis in the desert cooling him down. Despite how little impact the fleeting breeze had made on the veil of heat that had descended on London society, it had altered the state of Penelope’s mass of long and luscious locks. Never before had Colin taken such notice of the state of a woman’s hair, but he found himself having to snatch back his fingers as he went to reach up and brush a stray curl back into its rightful location.  
Under the Bridgerton’s fervid gaze Penelope felt her face warm even more than it already was. She wondered what he could possibly be looking at so intently until she felt the offending hairs and quickly brushed them aside and turned to ask Lady Violet of her health. 

Talk naturally turned to the Weatherby ball which would take place that very night. As the family discussed who they thought would partner in what dance and how the hosts would manage the possibility of fainting debutantes, Colin turned to Penelope. “So Pen, can I reserve a spot on your dance card for this evening?” 

A giggle escaped her before she could quash it. He of course did not need a reservation, there would be no others angling for a dance with the girl, and she said as much. “You know you are the only one who asks me to dance, so I’m sure I can squeeze a dance in sometime between loitering on the back wall and hanging round the door” 

He gave her his best lopsided smile and eye roll combination. Colin knew that one day the idiot men would know what a gem they had in their midst, but until they did he would take his customary dance and exchange of words with Penelope whenever the opportunity arose. 

“Well, I for one think we will all be glad to get away with the bare minimum of dancing in this heat, of course not to say that I am not looking forward to our turn about the floor” she simply smiled and looked up to see Benedict looking at the pair curiously. 

Neither Penelope nor Colin could decipher the look on Benedict’s face. The look was one of knowing and humor.

Suddenly broken from the good-natured silence that had overtaken them, they turned to hear Eloise lamenting why she particularly disdained the most recent of her suitors. Eloise’s first season was proving to be as challenging as Colin had once predicted. The most recent man was untitled but extremely wealthy, however, it was rumored by Lady Whistledown he did not approve of a woman who read more than was absolutely necessary to achieve the barest level of intelligence. Of course, no one present thought them a match. 

Colin cut off this complaint by suggesting that as the entire family, excluding Gregory and Hyacinth, would be in attendance they could run sufficient interference that she never had to speak to the man at all. Anthony immediately agreed chiming in that he heard talk of unpaid gambling debts; this caused immediate titters and eyebrow-raising. However, in the hubbub of discussing how much the gentleman in question owed to a particularly unsavory character- the number ranging dramatically depending on who the Viscount had asked- Colin turned once more to Penelope.  
“To be clear, while my need to protect my sister from what appears to be an oaf who cannot see when a mare is lame, I am most excited for our turn about the floor this eve.” Colin did not know why he felt the need to reassert his plans with Penelope, or for what reason they held such importance to him, but the idea of not laughing with only her to hear at some point that night resulted in a twinge in his chest. 

Penelope merely smiled at the floor and murmured “I am sure I will need a break from ducking away from your sister’s various suitors. They seemed determined to mine me for information.”  
“Well Penelope, we cannot have that. First of all, if those numbskulls want to win over Eloise, they must first withstand her terrorizing to know her favorite flowers; secondly, how can any person catch you for a conversation and decide the most interesting topic is my sister. Shame on them.” His smile widened as he saw her holding in her mirth. 

They would dance that night and assist in diverting Eloise’s lousy suitor in the direction of other marriageable ladies. Penelope would go to sleep that evening far less exasperated by society than she had been that day. Overall, it had been a rather successful outing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter, I think it's bad but hey ho. Sorry if it's terrible. 
> 
> Still don't think there's a need for a warning but lmk. x
> 
> Of course, I own nothing, everything belongs to it’s proper owners!!

**Author's Note:**

> (All works belong to the proper creators, I of course own nothing) 
> 
> Never done anything like this before, but merely wanted to dip my toe in. I hope it's okay. I don't think this requires any warnings but do let me know if otherwise.  
> Best wishes


End file.
